


Jaffa Legends

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Season/Series 07, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal´c loses his patience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaffa Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to my Betas Athor and Cimmie!

If asked, Teal’c would have called himself a patient man. Patience was one of the cardinal virtues if your life depended on a megalomaniac Goa’uld.

Patience was also a strong point when living with the Tau’ri. From time to time they showed peculiarities that could reduce even a battle-seasoned warrior to despair. Even more if you were working on a daily basis with O’Neill and DanielJackson. Teal’c’s despair didn’t stem from not liking the men, on the contrary, without hesitation he would have called them friends. But when they were in the company of each other they sometimes were a huge challenge to his psychic balance.

After DanielJackson had returned to them after one year as an ascended being it had deteriorated. Teal’c had witnessed O’Neill’s joy at having the younger man in his team again. Even if his relation with Jonas Quinn had improved during the last year he had let him go without hesitation once DanielJackson had returned. But then the old games had started anew. Endless objections, sarcastic arguments, witty banter. Sometimes Teal’c was under the impression that they were fighting only for the joy of fighting.

The Jaffa permitted himself a tiny sigh. The last mission had been extremely exasperating. The major part of the negations had been conducted by MajorCarter, geothermal energy in combination with Naquadah reactors being one of her fortes. Therefore, O’Neill and DanielJackson had had a lot of spare time for bantering. O’Neill because he was bored and DanielJackson because he was afraid that O’Neill would say something inconsiderate if he didn’t divert him.

Of course this was only the official explanation. Teal’c with his hundred year old experience knew for a long time what the actual problem was: unresolved sexual tension, which they tried to alleviate in this way. Arguments that were foreplay. As brilliant and as clever as his team-mates usually were, they didn’t see the obvious.

But tonight Teal’c's patience had come to an end. He no longer would witness this fruitless bickering and decided to bring it to an end. The opportunity was favourable because MajorCarter was visiting a power facility with some scientists and had announced that she would be gone for hours. Therefore he had accompanied DanielJackson and O’Neill to their room, or to be more precise to their balcony because the night was warm and the soft breeze was cooling.

They were sitting on the floor, on thick, comfortable cushions, leaning against the grids of the balcony, DanielJackson and O’Neill on one side, he on the other. They were nibbling on delicious strange sweets and were drinking delectable fruit juice. Birds were chirping in the distance and a fountain was splashing in the gardens. It could have been very peaceful and relaxing in this balmy summer evening if Teal’c hadn’t been bystander to his friends’ ongoing sophistries.

“… and I tell you, that’s the truth!” Daniel confirmed with a nod.

O’Neill put a hand on his shoulder and said in a patronizing way, “Daniel, I won’t deny it but nevertheless you are wrong.”

Daniel shook his head and started with, “But, Jack …” when Teal’c intervened.

“O’Neill, DanielJackson, don’t you think you have been quarrelling enough for today?” he asked with his deep soothing voice.

“We don’t quarrel.” – “Why do you think we quarrel?”

As often, they were talking at the same time and using almost the same words. A nearly automatic reaction. Only then they seemed to realize that it was Teal’c who had said something for the first time since hey had left the banquet hall.

“Uhh”, Daniel smiled apologetically, painted waves in the air with his hands and added, “I’m sorry, Teal’c. We should have included you in our discussion.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too, T. What’s the matter?” O’Neill asked. Taking his hand from Daniel’s shoulder he turned to the Jaffa.

Teal’c gave his friends a scrutinizing look then he asked, “Have I ever told you the old legend about the warrior and the young man?”

“The story where everybody is dead in the end because someone didn’t lit a fire and therefore somebody else fell into a river and drowned – or something like that?” O’Neill asked with a broad grin.

Teal’c corrected the Colonel patiently. “No, not that story. Furthermore, not everybody was dead, it was a candle and not a fire, it was a lake and not a river and the man wasn’t a warrior but a traveller.”

Daniel uttered something that suspiciously resembled a snicker.

Jack boxed him in his side and asked indignantly, “Don’t tell me you remembered all of that stuff?”

“I think I’ve never heard the story before,” Daniel admitted.

“Ha, that’s the dumbest excuse I’ve ever heard,” Jack complained.

“O’Neill, it may be as it is, but that’s not the story I want to tell you,” Teal’c stifled a further round of bickering.

“Please, Teal’c, begin”, Daniel invited him. He was very curious. Teal’c seldom talked about Chulak or the old myths and legends of his home world. But when he did, it was always very informative and showed a different angle to a lot of things humankind took as granted. He was very pleased that Teal’c would permit them another glance into the richness of his culture.

“Okay, fire away.” O’Neill fervently hoped that the story would be more interesting than the Jaffa jokes Teal’c used to tell them from time to time. He refilled his glass, sat down more comfortably so that his shoulder brushed Daniel’s. Daniel also arranged himself and Teal’c wasn’t in the least astonished that he unconsciously leaned against Jack’s arm.

Teal’c nodded solemnly then he began. “Once upon a long, long ago time in a faraway kingdom there lived a dreaded warrior. His enemies treated him with great respect because his name preceded him wherever he went. But he wasn’t only brave but also an astute man. Quick in his decisions, audacious in his actions and loyal to his kindred and friends.”

Teal’c’s melodic voice and the balmy summer night wove a mystical background for the solemn words of the story.

“The warrior loved what he was doing and he couldn’t imagine fulfilling any other task. For a lot of years he guided his people against the evil forces and fortune favoured them. Often their situation seemed hopeless but somehow they were always able to return home unharmed.”

“Hey!” Jack grinned enthusiastically. “That sounds like the SG-1 team of Chulak! Cool! Go ahead, I’m curious now.”

Indeed. Teal’c was very pleased with this outcome. Thanks to O’Neill’s interruption they would see the parallels between his story and SG-1 more clearly now. He nodded. “As you wish, O’Neill.”

Teal’c made them wait a few seconds before he continued. “But sometimes fortune abandons even the bravest. The warrior and his friends were abroad to increase the wealth of the country and to gain new friends when fate struck and the young scholar died a horrible death. But as he had been a man of high ideals, the celestial powers bestowed clemency upon him and took him among their ranks. He stayed for one year with them until the longing for the warrior and his comrades in arms drove him back.”

“Uh … Teal’c?” Jack asked sceptically. There couldn’t be so many analogies between a legend from Chulak and their own lives, could it? Or had Teal’c chosen the story for this reason?

“Patience, O’Neill. I’m nowhere near the end. The more interesting part is still to come,” the Jaffa assured him smiling inwardly.

“Okay. You see me … paying attention. By the way, am I the only one to have a déjà-vu?” Jack wanted to know.

“Stop interrupting him, Jack,” Daniel admonished him impatiently, turned to the Jaffa and urged him to go on. “What happens now?” _Why did their friend tell them this story? What were his motives?_ Daniel wondered.

“It’s only an old legend, even if there are parallels,” Teal’c assured the Colonel before he prepared for the next part of the story.

“Well, the young man returned to the world – naked – and thus the warrior found him. He was waiting in a high tower which was difficult to mount because the steps of the stair crumbled under his feet. So there was no going back for him after he had opened the last door. He saw the young scholar, sprawled on a low bed, only shortly arisen from sleep. Not for the first time the warrior realized how well-shaped and gorgeous the young man was, even if the heavy suit of armour concealed it too often. Strong, well formed limbs, slenderly built, a soft face, framed by light brown hair and eyes the colours of the skies.”

Daniel breathed audibly, exhaled something like “umpfff” and covered his face in his hands.

Jack whispered, “Holy crap.” He was very grateful that is was dark on the balcony because he feared that the same blush he saw spreading over Daniel’s neck also reached his cheeks. _It wasn’t like Teal’c to talk that much. Why was the Jaffa suddenly such a chatter-box?_ But then Jack corrected himself: Teal’c only spoke when he thought it was important. Working with Daniel on a Goa'uld dictionary or discussion fight-techniques with them. When he made the effort to tell them this story it must be damned important for him!

Teal’c was very satisfied with the reaction of his audiance so far. Now he only had to push them a little bit in the direction which he thought to be the right one. He straightened and lowered his voice half an octave, being sure that his friends wouldn’t miss a word. He would have loved to see Daniel’s face but he still concealed it behind his hands.

Teal’c continued. “The warrior approached the young man and knelt on the floor. His hand touched the other man gingerly on the arm. When he met no resistance, no fear, his fingers trailed up until they reached the chin. With butterfly-light touches his fingers caressed again and again the lush lips until a sigh escaped them. Only then his hand glided higher, circled the cheekbones and pressed delicately on the lids. The warrior couldn’t talk. He was choking on his words, stunned and overwhelmed with joy that the young man was back.”

O’Neill closed his eyes because the words rang so true. Those had been his sentiments upon Daniel’s return. His sorrow had been mingled with endless joy. Therefore he gulped down the joking response he had already prepared – the moment wasn’t right for flippancy. When he opened his eyes again and looked at Teal’c, he saw in his wise friend’s eyes that he read him like a book. Jack swallowed audibly and then was eager to see how Teal’c concluded his story. With a wave of his hand he urged him to go on.

“The young man was also happy to see his companion again, having nourished a life long affection for him. Seeing the sadness in the beloved face, he decided to act. He put his hands on the shoulders and pulled the warrior to him. He let his hands glide over the treasured features, and when the warrior opened his eyes to look at him he leaned forward. Their lips met in a first brush. A soft, tentative kiss which sent waves of enchantment and awareness through their bodies.”

“Teal’c …” Daniel whispered in a strangled voice because he was afraid that the Jaffa was speculating about something that could manoeuvre Jack into an impossible position. What if Jack didn’t feel like that but Teal’c suggested that Daniel was interested in a relationship with his team-leader? Daniel hoped that in this case Jack would ignore it or give a sarcastic remark. He trusted Jack not to hold it against Teal’c and he prayed that Jack wouldn’t insist on a clarification to know if Teal’c’s words were more than an old legend in a summer night.

Teal’c ignored Daniel’s whisper and continued calmly. “The moment they kissed, they knew that time hadn’t changed their feelings. On the contrary. This reunion rekindled a fire in their hearts and bodies that quickly burned higher and brighter and needed new nourishment. With great yearning, the hands of the warrior started to map the naked body of the scholar. Glided over hard muscles, a tender stomach and a burgeoning erection.”

Jack nearly spilled the contents of his glass – oh my, Teal’c wasn’t somebody to beat around the bush – coughed and tried to look unaffected. But it got even worse because he noticed that due to Teal’c’s velvety dark voice in combination with the images he had painted before their eyes some parts of his anatomy had taken great interest in the proceedings. He would have sworn that he wasn’t gifted with too much imagination but thanks to Teal’c it was Daniel before his mind’s eye. A naked Daniel slouching in the cushions. His cushions to be more precise – in his bedroom, in his bed.

“The hand of the warrior firmly enfolded the …”

“Teal’c!” The Colonel interrupted the Jaffa rather rudely and panicked. “I … I …. think, we should skip the middle part and you tell us how this story ends. So, they lived happily ever after?” Jack asked hopefully.

“No. Jack”, Daniel interfered angrily before Teal’c could answer. “No happy ending for them because we are in a warrior society and they are both men.”

“That’s no problem on Chulak, DanielJackson. Companions in arms are often lovers. It strengthens their will to fight for something and, more important, for somebody. I know that the Tau’ri have had societies …”

“The old Greeks. Sparta. Yes. But that’s a long, long time ago,” Daniel sighed.

Jack held up his hands defensively. Before they could enter into a lengthy historical discussion he said, “Okay, okay. Let Sparta rest in peace. How does your story end, Teal’c? Because they are up there, in the tower.” He intensively glanced at his friend waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t dared to ask yet.

“You’re right. They couldn’t go back,” the Jaffa confirmed. “At least not by taking the stairs. But the room in the tower had large windows. And after they made love and united their bodies and souls they stepped to the window. A sunny landscape extended in front of their eyes. There lay freedom and their future if they had enough courage and faith. The warrior and the young man being exceptional men decided to dare the plunge. Not to do so would have meant their deaths. They leaped into the dark and their love carried them.”

“Oh. It’s that simple?” Jack asked suspiciously, after the Jaffa kept finally silent.

“Yes,” Teal’c confirmed. “It’s only a legend.”

“Of course. *Only* a legend,” Jack repeated the words in a way that made clear he didn’t buy it for one second.

Broodingly, Daniel said, “I’m sure they crashed because an evil power couldn’t stand them to be happy.” On his mental list there were a lot of potential candidates who would despise a relationship like that and do everything in their powers to prevent it.

Jack turned his head to better look at Daniel. Why was the archaeologist such a horrible pessimist? Teal’c had given them his absolution in advance. Couldn’t he be a bit more optimistic?

Jack knew perfectly well how Daniel would react to his next words because with them he let the cat out of the bag. “I think they could succeed, even against the evil powers, if they only were desperate and confident enough to try.”

Daniel, who was absentmindedly brushing yellow pollen off his trousers stopped abruptly. His eyes met Jack’s and he corrected Jack. “I think you are overly optimistic. They will lunge themselves at the warrior immediately, if he dares. They won’t hesitate a second to impeach him. And as Teal’c told us in the beginning, he can’t live without his job. And … and … the young man could never be responsible for that,” Daniel forced out with a suffocated voice. He was grateful he could pretend to speak about somebody else.

So, that’s the real problem! Jack took Daniel’s hand, didn’t let it go when Daniel tried to pull it back and whispered, “We learned that they would die if they didn’t try it.” He put his second hand over Daniel’s. They entwined their fingers and he softly caressed Daniel’s wrist and the back of his hand.

Daniel breathed a doubtful, “Jack?” but he leaned his head for a moment on Jack’s shoulder. Then he met Jack’s eye with a look that begged to be persuaded. Nonetheless he rebelled one last time, “It will never turn out all right.”

“It will.”

“No, never, Jack.”

“We’ll succeed, believe me, Daniel.”

Unnoticed by his friends, who once again had only eyes for each other, Teal’c got up with an indulgent smile. They were back to their childish bickering but he was convinced that the little story would yield fruit in the not too distant future. Their interlaced fingers were proof enough for him.

And when he stopped once more at the balcony door he knew that he was right. He heard Jack asking laughingly, “Please, tell me, what about the … awakening erection?”

Daniel complained with a huge smile, “Hey, it was you, who didn’t want to hear the middle part.”

“Um … may I touch nevertheless?”

“Meld body and soul?” Daniel teased.

Jack stated without a doubt in his voice, “I prefer the body”.

“Oh, my God, Jack!” Daniel whispered breathlessly.

“Yes, Daniel?”

Teal’c closed the door. Good thing nobody knew all Jaffa legends, so perhaps they could write a new one. A legend with a happy ending for a change.

 

\---------THE END--------

Antares, June 2005


End file.
